Never the Same Again
by SkyLion27
Summary: Having nothing at first, then having a family for the first time ever and then later taken away from you. Being taken to the Black Order at a young age with your brother. Being tested on and seeing never ending pain. Will you ever see the light again? What will happen when you met a certain person, who is so bright and so warm? Will you push him away or will you let him help you?
1. Prologue

Hello, Everyone! I know if you're wondering why I'm writing another story when I didn't finish the other three. It one I'm just posting if I wanted to continue it or not. But please feel free to review and tell me how it is and all. Thanks- SkyLion27

* * *

**Never the Same Again**

**Prologue**

It hurts so much. The burning sensation flowing through my body as if my body was on fire and wishing it for to stop but it never did. I tried to run from this pain but something held me down from running away. I began to panic, I could feel something cold coming from my eyes and down my face.

"Hold her down! We cannot let this fail! So tie her down!"

After hearing that, I began screaming and tried to escape but they had me down. Then I began feeling that something was crawling underneath my skin on both my arms, my legs and throughout my body. I began coughing and something began to come out of my mouth. It was some kind of liquid but it tasted like rust.

"You have to stop! Her body can't take any more!"

I felt a bit safe after hearing that person and trying to make them stop but it didn't stop. I was still feeling the fire in my body and something crawling under my skin.

"You must stop! If you continue this, she will die!"

"We're almost done. So don't worry. Proceed with the synchronization."

Then the pain began to increase and my body felt like it was about to break.

"Please…make it stop! What did I do wrong?! Please I beg of you! …Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Then the pain stopped, I opened my eyes but everything was so blurry from my watery eyes.

"It was a success. We now have a warrior with both type. Both Parasitic and Equipment Type. What joy."

I began shaking from hearing that person, I began crying harder and I felt like someone ripped my heart and my humanity out of me. Then I felt a warm embrace as I was being lifted up. I felt so safe being in this person's arms and hearing their heat beat.

"It's alright now, it's over now. You're safe now."

I looked up at the person but I couldn't see his face but I smiled at him as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Thank you."

Then my world went black but I could still feel the warmth of being in his chest and I could feel him holding me tighter in his arms.

"Sweet dreams. My dear sweet little, Sasha."


	2. Chapter 1: Sorrowful Past

Hi, everyone! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I hope you guys like it and Merry Christmas! –SkyLion27

Never the Same Again

**Chapter 1: Sorrowful Past**

A girl with spiky white hair like shimmering snow that reached to her shoulder, her eyes blue as the blue sky and her skin was a delicate white(Wearing the same clothes as Kanda when he turned little but different color. The shirt is red with black. The pants are dark blue). She was running down halls to the cafeteria, she almost ran into people as she made her way there. When she entered the cafeteria, she looked around and when she found who she was looking for. She ran full speed and hugged his back.

"Alex," smiled the girl as she looked up at the person "Good morning!"

The person had long spiky Night Sky Black hair tied in a low ponytail with bandages, his eyes were the color of a warm Sunlight Yellow and his skin was a bit tan (Wearing then Allen turned older while Lavi and Kanda turned small). He was a little startled by the girl but he turned and smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning to you too, Sasha," smiled Alex as he patted her head "You know you can't do that to me, it scares me each time."

Sasha giggled and sat next to Alex.

"But it's so much fun," said Sasha as she hugged his arm tightly "And it's only fun because it's you, Alex."

"Sasha! Alex!" called someone.

They turned to see a girl with beautiful Dark Green hair ties in pigtails, her eyes were the same color as her hair and her skin were a fair color and wearing a black dress.

"Good morning, Lenalee," called Sasha as she waves her over "We're over here!"

Lenalee saw them and ran to them to sit with them. She was dragging a boy with her. He had beautiful long Blue hair tied in a high ponytail tied with a red string, his eyes were a shade of a Dark Blue and his skin was a fair color as Lenalee's but overall, he was beautiful (same clothing as when he turned little with Lavi). They sat on the opposite side of the table, Lenalee was smiling but the boy was scowling.

"Good morning, Lenalee," smiled Alex as he continued eating his food "And good morning to you too, Yu or should I call you, Kanda."

"Che," cursed the boy "Don't call me that, Alex."

Alex started laughing, he reached over the table and rubbed Kanda's head. Kanda knocked his hand away and snarled at Alex but Alex was still laughing at Kanda.

"You're always the same, Yu," smiled Alex as he continued his food "So do you guys want to come with me, to go to the town today, to do some shopping?"

Before Kanda could say no, Lenalee and Sasha got up and smiled at Alex.

"We want to go," said Lenalee "When are we leaving?"

"We're leaving now since I'm done eating," said Alex as he got up "And don't worry, I got permission for you to came with me from Komui and he said that you had to come, Yu."

Kanda cursed but Lenalee and Sasha were laughing as they followed Alex out of the cafeteria, grabbing their winter coat. Once they got to the town it was snowing, Lenalee and Sasha were having so much fun looking at all the different stores and what they were selling. Alex was smiling at them for having so much fun, Kanda was standing with Alex with his usual face but Alex could tell that he was having fun.

"You guys stay here, ok," said Alex as he walks off "I'll be back with a surprise."

They looked at each other thinking what the surprise was. A couple minute later, Alex came back with four different kinds of ice cream and they were shocked as he came back with ice cream. When Alex saw their faces, he smiled widely and passed out the ice cream to them.

"Che," said Kanda "Ice cream in the middle of winter."

"Hm," smiled Alex as walked up them "No matter what season it is, ice cream is always a great treat to have."

Lenalee and Sasha were smiling brightly for their ice cream to be pasted out.

"This Vanilla is for Lenalee, this Green Tea is for Yu," smiled Alex as he pasted them their ice cream "This Chocolate is for Sasha and this Strawberry is for me. On dig in or it'll melt."

"Thank you so much for the ice cream, Alex." thanked Lenalee as she licked her ice cream.

"Thanks, Alex." smiled Sasha as she ate her ice cream.

"Che" scowled Kanda as he ate his ice cream.

"Hey, no problem. I'll do whatever it takes to make my family happy," said Alex "Oh, right. I got one more surprise for you guys."

Alex digged into his pocket and pulled out four bracelets. They had a cross pendent on the middle but they were different colors. Alex kneeled in front of them and smiled warmly at them.

"This green one is for you, Lenalee," said Alex as he placed it on her wrist "No matter what happens, be as whom you are, Lenalee. A person with a warm heart, a strong will and a loving person for your friends and your family."

Lenalee smiled and hugged Alex tightly.

"Thank you," whispered Lenalee as her eyes watered "I'll treasure it forever."

Alex smiled, hugging Lenalee back and moved to Kanda.

"This blue on is for you, Kanda," said Alex as he placed it on his wrist "You may cold at times and not care about others but the truth is. You really treasure everyone deep in your heart. I don't know what happened in your past that made you like this but remember this. You're never alone, you have us to count on. So please continue being their light and showing them hope, also to be that knight that you already are."

Kanda was shocked on how Alex saw him. He never thought that someone thought of him like that. Kanda thought he was joking at first but Alex never calls him by his last name unless he was serious. He was glad on what Alex said to him but he didn't show it. He looked away from Alex and pulled his hand away with the bracelet on.

"I don't know what you're talking about," whispered Kanda "But thanks."

Alex was shocked on what Kanda said but he smiled and patted his head. Then he turned to Sasha who was smiling brightly.

"This black one is you Sasha," smiled Alex as he placed it on her wrist "Even thou we aren't related, I thought you as my little sister always. No matter what people said. You're so bright, so warm and so giving. You always brought love and warmth everywhere you went. Giving so much to everyone at the Black Order, even with our dark past, you still gave everyone the will to move forward and to see what's ahead. So don't ever forget Sasha, Lenalee, Kanda. You three carry the wills at I gave to you. So protect each other and protect that light that you give to people."

The three kids nods their head, Alex smiles and got up and began to walk back to headquarters.

"Well," said Alex as he turns to face them "It's getting late, how about we head back?"

They looked at each other, Sasha and Lenalee smiled while Kanda smirked. They began running to Alex and they walked together back home. When they were talking and heading their way to the cafeteria to eat dinner. A golem came towards them and stopped them.

"_Alex, Sasha,_" said the golem "_Komui wants to see you two for a mission._"

Alex sighed and scratches the back of his head. Sasha grabs his hand to comfort him while Lenalee and Kanda looked worried.

"Alright," said Alex in a monotone voice "We'll be, Reever. Tell Komui that we'll be there soon."

Than the golem flies away, leaving them in silences.

"You guys are leaving," asked Lenalee as she held on her bracelet for comfort "When will you be back?"

"We don't know when we'll be back but don't worry," said Alex as he smiled and showing them his white colored matching bracelet "No matter how far we are. We'll always come back home to you guys in one piece. Alright, come on, Sasha. We have to see Komui, now."

Sasha said bye to her friends and followed Alex to Komui's office. Once they enter, Sasha was tackled down by a man with a white uniform and a white beret. He had Dark Purple hair and the same color eyes as his hair and he was wearing glasses. He began to hug Sasha tightly and crying.

"Komui," said Alex as he began to crack his knuckle "I would appreciate it if you didn't try killing my sister or the fact being near her at all."

"Alex, you so mean," said Komui as he was still hugging Sasha "I share Lenalee with you but you won't share Sasha with me and only me, why?"

"That's because I don't want her to catch anything weird from you," sighed Alex as he sat down on the couch "And Lenalee choices to be with me because I don't smother her like you do. Any way what's our mission?"

Komui released Sasha as she sat next to Alex and waited for what their mission was.

"We received information, that there's an Akuma and a possible Innocents in a village close to here," said Komui as he had a serious look on his face "I want you two to see if an Innocent is there and to destroy the Akuma, understand."

"Yeah, I understand," said Alex in a monotone voice "But what I don't understand is, why you're sending Sasha on this mission with me when it's dangerous."

"Because other Exorcists are on missions already and for Kanda and Lenalee," said Komui as he puts his finger on his glasses "Their still inexperience when it comes to fighting Akumas unlike Sasha and you two are our best Exorcists Team here."

"Alright," sighed Alex as he got up and began to leave "We'll get ready. We'll meet you at the docks."

They went to their rooms and prepared for the mission. Once they got to the docks, they were wearing their Exorcists Uniform (Alex was wearing the same uniform as Kanda but with a red scarf the same length as Lavi's. Sasha was the same as Lavi's but the sleeves were baggy that covered her hands. The boots were the same as Allen's and she had a pair of red ski gaggles around her neck and a big hood like Allen's and both of them wearing white gloves.) Once they got their information from Komui, they left. Once they were gone, Komui when back to his office and saw that Kanda and Lenalee were there with Reever and the Science Department.

"Komui," asked a man with yellow spiky hair and wearing a white lab coat "Why don't Alex and Sasha ever take a Finder with them?"

"That's because…," said Komui as his face was filled with sorrow "They're both Seekers, Reever."

Reever was shocked on what he heard but everyone else was confused on what a Seeker was.

"What's a Seeker, Nii-san," asked Lenalee as she was puzzled "And how is it different from being an Exorcist?"

"A Seeker is a really dangerous job, Lenalee," said Komui as he smiled but his eyes were filled with sadness "Their job is like a Finder, Exorcist and a Bookman combined together. Their missions are like the Generals but much harder. Their life are only dedicated to fight, to be a fighting machine and to be emotionless until the war is over or when they die."

"B-but, Nii-san," said Lenalee as tears fell down her face "Alex and Sasha aren't machines, they're like us and our family. They smile like us, they laugh with us and everything. T-they're so warm."

"I know Lenalee," said Komui as he patted his little sister's head to comfort her "I know that Alex and Sasha aren't like that, they're a special kind of Seekers. When Alex first came here with Sasha, we all thought they were new Exorcist but when Alex told us that they were really Seekers. We were kind of shocked and scared of them, from hearing about how ruthless Seekers were but seeing him with Sasha. He would smile and laugh with Sasha but we were still very afraid to get near them until you, Lenalee decided to meet them. When you first greeted them, we all thought that he would have killed you but he smiled warmly and patted your head. Then that's when I realized that he was different from the rest. He and Sasha won't ever be like at ever, as long as they have each other and us to be there for them."

Lenalee wiped her tears and smiled while Kanda smirked at what Komui said.

"When they come back came, can we throw them a surprise birthday party, Nii-san?" asked Lenalee.

"Oh, that's right. Their birthdays are both tomorrow and as well as Christmas," said Komui "I don't see why not. They should be back by tomorrow anyway. So now we have a new mission to prepare a surprise birthday party for them and a Christmas Party."

They all smiled and agreed on the Surprise Party and the Christmas Party, they started spreading the word about it and getting ready. While back at Alex and Sasha, they were on the train reviewing the information about their mission. Sasha looked out the window and saw that it was a full moon. The moon was shining so beautifully and the snow was shining like the stars.

"Hey, Alex," said Sasha as looked out the window "When we get back home, I have a present for you and later can we eat cake together?"

"Of course, Sasha," said Alex as he was looking at the document "When we get home, I also have a present for you too and don't worry when we get back. We're going to eat the biggest cake that Jerry could make. Don't worry, we'll finish this mission and go back home to celebrate with everyone."

"That's what scares me," whispered Sasha as she turns to Alex "They don't know that we're Seekers and that our job is more dangerous than theirs. What if something happens to us, Lenalee, Yu and everyone will be devastated. I don't want them to feel the pain I felt."

Alex looked up from the document and saw that his sister was crying. Alex placed the document down and sat next to Sasha and held her tightly against his chest. Sasha began to cry harder as she was in his chest and tightly holding on to him.

"Shh," whispered Alex as he pates her head to comfort to "It's alright, Sasha. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, that you have to live this path with me. If there was another way, I would have wanted you to live in the light instead of this dark path. So please forgive, Sasha, for causing you so much pain."

"Baka-Lex," whispered Sasha as she smiled in his chest "I choose this path because to be with my brother and to protect everyone. No matter what I would have followed you everywhere. So your just stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

Alex started laughing at his nickname. Then he realized that Sasha fell asleep in his arms. He smiled warmly and kissed her on her forehead. He laid her on the bench and placed his jacket over her. Alex went back to his seat and continued reviewing the documents. It was a peaceful ride to the town. Once Sasha opened her eyes, she saw that it was morning and that Alex fell asleep while reading the document again. Sasha giggled at the sight of her brother sleeping. She got up, putting the documents away and placed his jacket over him.

"Sweet dream, Alex." whispered Sasha as she kissed him on the cheek.

About an hour passed as they reached the town. Sasha got their stuff and went to Alex.

"Alex," said Sasha as she shook Alex "It's time to wake up. We're here."

But Alex didn't wake up which made Sasha angry. She took a deep breath.

"Wake up," yelled Sasha "Baka-Lex!"

Alex jumped awake as he was scared out of his mind.

"Don't do that Sasha," said Alex as he was breathing heavily "You know that I don't like that when you do that."

"Well," said Sasha as she grabbed her bag "You didn't wake up, so I had to do that. Come on, we're here. Let's finish this fast and go back home to everyone."

Alex grabbed his things and got off the train with Sasha and placed his jacket on. Once they to the town, they began searching for the Innocent and the Akuma but so far nothing Then the sun was setting.

"Man," sighed Alex as he rubbed his neck "This is taking so long. Where is that shitty Akuma and that Innocent?"

"Alex," said Sasha "Komui said that there was a possible Innocent here but for now we have to careful about the Akuma. It could be anywhere."

"Yeah," said Alex "I just wonder where it is. I guess we can ask for Terra for help."

Alex dug into his bag and pulled out a silver golem that he made, by learning from General Cross. It looked like Timcanpy but instead of horns on its head, they were cat ears and instead of a cross on it, it had a Cherry Blossom Pattern on its face but the tail was the same.

"Terra," said Alex "Can you show us if there's an Innocent here and the Akuma."

Terra nodded her head and opened her mouth to show a hologram map of the town. The map showed a two white light next to each other and a couple of purple light coming at them from behind. Alex sighed at what he saw and Sasha looked up at Alex.

"Looks like there's no Innocent here," said Sasha "But a herd of Akuma are coming this way. By the looks of it, maybe be about 20 Level 1 Akumas. Do you want to see who can take down the most?"

"Sure," smiled Alex as pulled out his pistol (It looks like Cross's gun but it's red and with a sun pattern on the handle) "Let's see who can shot down the most Akuma and whoever wins, has to treat the winner whatever they want. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Sasha as she pulled out her pistol (It looks Hades from Black Cat but instead of the number 13, it has a silver moon symbol on it) "I got it. Now enough talk and let's play."

Terra flew to Sasha's hood and hid there and then the Akumas appeared.

"Look what we have here," said one of the Akumas "Two Exorcist and ones a kid. This is going to be easy."

Then they all began laughing, then the Akuma who talked was shot and exploded. All the Akumas turned to see that it was Sasha that shot her pistol.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Sasha as her voice was cool and her glare cold as ice "Was I little too fast for you. That's what happens what you look down on me."

"That part is true," smiled Alex as his voice sent fear to the Akumas, as well as his glare "If you look her down, your life ends as it was. Now shell we begin this fight because we're kind of in a hurry."

"Y-your eyes" said one of the Akumas "Their red but last time they were both different colors."

The Akumas looked to see that he was right, both Sasha's and Alex's eyes turned bright red like blood.

"Well," said Sasha "This only happens is when we're fighting or really pissed off and you really pissed us off. So die."

The Akumas began attacking but Sasha and Alex dodged their attacks.

"**Apollo,**" said Alex as his pistol glowed as he activated it "**Activate.**"

Alex points his gun at the Akuma's and he smiled evilly.

"**Apollo's Arrows.**" said Alex as he shot out a red beam from his pistol which spread into multiple beams and killed the Akumans.

"Alex, stop showing off and finish the job." said Sasha as Akumas were about to attack her.

Sasha didn't even bother turning to see them. She sighed and pointed her pistol at them.

"**Artemis,**" said Sasha as her pistol began to glow as she activated it "**Activate. Artemis's Arrows.**"

Then the same thing happened with Sasha and destroyed the Akuma but her beam color was silver. Sasha looked around and saw that all the Akumas were gone.

"Looks like their all gone," said Sasha as she turned to Alex "It's safe to come out on, Terra."

Then Terra came out of Sasha's hood, then she sensed something and she turned to Alex and saw a level 2 Akuma attacking him.

"Alex," screamed Sasha "**White Demon! Activate!**"

Then her arms transform and her silver hand showing out of her sleeves and her feet transformed into silver animal feet. She charged to Alex and stood between Alex and the Akuma. When the Akuma attacked, it wounded her right eye and was sent flying into a building.

"Sasha," cried Alex as he ran to her "**Black Angel! Activate!**"

Then black wings sprouted from Alex's back and he flew to where Sasha was. He picked her up and flew somewhere to his from the Level 2 Akuma. Once he found a place to hid, he placed her down to check her wounds.

"Damn it," cursed Alex as he punched the ground "I'm so sorry, Sasha. It my fault that your hurt like this."

Sasha grabbed Alex's hand and he looked at his wounded sister and saw that she was smiling.

"It's not your fault Alex," said Sasha as she was breathing heavily "Now about we go take down that Akuma."

Alex smiled and placed his left hand on Sasha's injured right eye. His hand began glowing and once it stopped, he removed his hand.

"Alex?" asked Sasha as she was having tried breathing.

"I'm sorry Sasha," whispered Alex as he shed tears and hitting Sasha's face "But I can't let you do that. I'm giving you, Black Angel, so that you can get out of here. Since they were originally one Innocent, so I asked Black Angel to send you back to the Black Order. I'm so sorry, Sasha. I love you and goodbye."

Before Sasha could say anything, she was surrounded by a green light and she began disappearing.

"Alex," cried Sasha as she began to cry "Please don't, I can still fight! I don't want to lose you too, please Alex!"

"I'm sorry Sasha," whispered Alex as he smiled painfully "But I can't do that. I don't want to lose you, you're the only I have left. I also promised, I promised Matthew that I would protect you, no matter what. So please forgive me, my dear sweet little, Sasha."

Then Sasha was gone, Alex wiped his tears away and turned to face the Akuma with his pistol. Then he saw that the silver golem was still there.

"Terra," said Alex as he walked torwards the Akuma "You might want to take cover. This is going to get messy."

Back at the Black Order, everyone was getting ready for the party and decorating. There was so much joy and laugher about how surprised Alex and Sasha were going to be. Lenalee and Kanda were wrapping their gifts for Alex and Sasha and Komui was also helping them. Then Reever came rushing into the Cafeteria, out of breath and pale.

"Komui," yelled Reever "Its Sasha and Alex!"

"What's wrong,Reever," asked Komui "Oh, did they get back already?"

"No," yelled Reever as tears build up in his eyes "Sasha came back without Alex and she's severally injured! She might not make it!"

After hearing that, Komui ran out of the room with Reever behind him. He ran to the Infirmary and rushed in. He was shocked on seeing Sasha. Her right eye was wounded and she had a deep gash on her chest.

"Sasha," yelled Komui as he rushed her and held her hand tightly "What happen?! Where's Alex?!"

Sasha looked at Komui but her eyes looked so lifeless. She began to cry from her left eye.

"…A-Alex," whispered Sasha breathing heavily "H-he's… still that the… village fighting the… Akuma… p-please… help him… I…I can't lose him too…. Please… Please, Komui."

Then Sasha fell unconscious and the Nurses began taking her to surgery. Komui rushed back to his office with Reever and began sending the Exorcist that was closest to the area to hurry. While Lenalee and Kanda waited for Sasha to come out of surgery. Lenalee was crying and holding her bracelet, she got from Alex, tightly. Kanda was speechless and confused on how this happened. They walked for hours and Komui and Reever came back to see how Sasha was doing. Then the Head Nurse came out, everyone rushed to her for answers.

"How is she," asked Komui "How's Sasha?"

"She was on a breech death," said the Head Nurse "But she was able to make it, with a help of Alex's Innocent, Black Angel."

"Wait," said Komui "You're saying that Sasha has, Black Angel inside of her but how's that possible?"

"I don't know," said Head Nurse "But if it wasn't for that Innocent, she wouldn't be here as we know it."

"Can we see her," asked Lenalee "Can we please see Sasha? I want to see if she's alright?"

"Yes," smiled the Head Nurse "You can all see her but she might still be asleep, so try to stay quiet ok."

Lenalee nodded and went to see Sasha with everyone behind her. Once they entered the room, they saw the little girl asleep and covered in bandages. Lenalee walked beside her and held her hand and began to cry. Kanda stayed on the far side of the wall. Komui went beside Lenalee and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Reever stood on the opposite side of the bed watching the little girl breath. Komui and Reever decided to leave but Lenalee and Kanda decided to stay until Sasha woke up. Once they left, everyone at the Black Order asked how Sasha was and what happened to Alex, they told them that Sasha was ok but Alex they didn't know. Once Komui went back to his office to see it was Bookman and Lavi, there.

"So did you find Alex?" asked Komui as he was afraid on what they might tell him.

"I'm sorry, Komui," said Bookman with a sad look "We couldn't find him. All we could found was his bracelet. I'm so sorry, that we couldn't get there sooner."

Then one of the golems came into the office.

"_Komui,_" said the golem "_Come quick! Sasha's awake but she's trying to leave!_"

After hearing that, he and Bookman and Lavi rushed to the Infirmary. While back with Sasha, she opened her eyes to the bright light.

"W-where am I?" said Sasha as she couldn't she out of her right eye.

"Sasha?" called someone.

Sasha looked and saw Lenalee and Kanda surprised to see Sasha up and awake.

"Lenalee," said Sasha "Yu."

"Sasha," cried Lenalee as she tears fell down her face "We were so worried about you. I thought we were going to lose you and Alex."

Then Sasha's eyes shot wide open, when she remembered about what happen and Alex.

"W-where's Alex," asked Sasha as she started panicking "Where is he?!"

But Lenalee and Kanda didn't answer which scared Sasha, she got up from her bed and tried to get out but Lenalee and Kanda pushed her down on her bed. Sasha began screaming and yelling at them to let her go. Then the Head Nurse and some other Nurses came in to calm her down but that didn't help.

"Let me go," yelled Sasha as her wounds reopened and tears fell down her face from the thought of losing Alex "Let me go! I have to find Alex! I can't lose him, so let me go! Alex!"

When she screamed for Alex, black wings sprouted from her back which knocked down some of the Nurses but she was still held down. Then Komui, Bookman and Lavi came running into the room. They were shocked on seeing Sasha with black wings on her back and her left eye turned to the color red, she looked like a fallen angel. Komui went up to Sasha and place his hands on her shoulder.

"Sasha," yelled Komui as tears fell from his face "Sasha, listen to me! Alex is gone, he's gone Sasha!"

"W-wrong," screamed Sasha as blood of tears fell from her left eye "Wrong! Alex can't be dead, he can't be! He promised me, He PROMISED!"

Then her arms and legs transformed and she began trashing and screaming. Then Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda went to hold her down and telling her to calm down. Then Bookman walked towards Sasha and showed her the bracelet that Alex had. She stopped and grabbed the bracelet, then Terra came into the room carrying Alex's pistol, Apollo in her mouth, she landed next to Sasha and placed Apollo next to her.

"T-Terra," whispered Sasha as she picked up Apollo and held the pistol and his bracelet close to her chest "Where's Alex?"

Then Terra opened her mouth and showed them what happened what happened to Alex. Alex charged at the Akuma and led him far away from the village. He began attacking with Apollo but the Akuma dodged the attack and attacked Alex. He was thrown to the abandon building, coughing up blood and screaming with pain. Lenalee got scared and went to Komui for comfort but everyone was shocked on what they were seeing. Alex got up and attacked the Akuma again but he was again thrown into an abandon building but this time he couldn't move. He turned to Terra and smiled.

"_Hey, Terra,_" smiled Alex as blood dripped out of his mouth "_I bet you're recording everything that happened then. Heh, I must look like shit then. I can imagine what Yu would said, if he saw me like this and Lenalee, she would probable cry and yell at me. Komui, he would scold me for this and Lavi, he would make fun of me and that he was glad that I'm ok and as for Bookman, he would beat the shit out of me for coming back like this. For Sasha, she would yell at me and hit me for doing that to her but I had to keep my promise to Matthew, no matter what, so sorry guys._"

Then Alex throws Apollo at Terra and pulled out a bomb of some kind.

"_T-Terra,_" said Alex as he was breathing heavily "_I want you to give Apollo to Sasha. I'm pretty sure that she compatible with Apollo, I'll take care of the Akuma with this. I made it with Black Angel, so I'll destroy the Akuma and maybe me as well but I doubt it. So don't worry about me, I'll come back by then you have to watch Sasha for me ok. So go, Terra. Go!_"

Then Terra flies away and Alex smiles at Terra and opens his mouth.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASHA,_" yelled Alex as loud as he could "_AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! I'LL BE BACK BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!_"

Then the images stopped and Terra closed her mouth and flew up to Sasha's head. Sasha was crying while watching that and seeing Alex for the last time. Komui felt like he lost a very special family member and a dear friend. Lenalee was crying for her lost friend and her other older brother, she truly loved him with her whole heart. Kanda was shocked at the only person that he had respected was now gone and the only person that saw the true him. Lavi was sad for losing a cool, smart and warm older brother that would always make him laugh whenever he was down or being there for him when he needed help. Bookman was upset for losing someone who was so close to him, he would always him if he needed help or ask him question about stuff he wanted to know, he truly felt like a son to him.

"I'm so sorry, Sasha." said Komui as he had a sad face.

"Lies," said Sasha in a cold voice "There all lies."

Before Komui could saw anything, Sasha looked at him with so much hate and rage. Her eyes before were Blood Red but now they were Crimson Red, the color of rage.

"You did this," said Sasha bitterly "You did this, you sent us on that mission! You did this, give Alex back to me! He was all I had of my past, before coming to this place! I will never forgive you! I'll never forgive you, Komui!"

Everyone was shocked at what Sasha said but Komui was hurt on what she said to him and how she blames him for her brother's death. On that day, was the day, when Alex was gone from this world and as well as Sasha. That was the day when she wasn't the sweet, warm and loving girl they met and knew. No, she died on the day Alex died and things were never the same again at the Black Order.


End file.
